nationsoflightnolfandomcom-20200214-history
Nōzan Hana
'''Background Information''' Within the Hana family, there was a prophecy upon most of the clan members that one day, during the exact start of the cherry blossom blooming date, that a child would be born from the fires of spring. One day, there was indeed a child born upon the start of when the cherry blossoms began to bloom for the first day. His name was Nōzan Hana, born into the family and one that held a fire-like pattern within his pink eyes. From the beginning, even after birth, Nōzan did not cry, the family assumed he was dead from the start however, Pinku, the elder, took the child while she cleaned him up. Only wanting to have him for that day, she returned him back to the parents the next however, they were gone in a blood mess. As time moved on like it always did, Nōzan began to grow at an unusual rapid rate when it came to height, only at the age of eight was Nōzan marked as 4'2". He began his ninjutsu training of the Senbonzakura Kekkei Genaki at the age of 6 which was the earliest any of the Hana clan members began their training. Mainly around the tiny little society of hidden ninjas and townspeople that feared for their lives in the real world, Nōzan started arguments and fights among the children his age, mainly causing them to be harmed and such, whether it meant emotional, mental or physical. While the age of 12 appeared on Nōzan's chart, him, Pinku and her assistant left from hiding and made their way to Konohagakure, where directly when they came in, Nōzan was put into the ninja academy. Unlike others, he had to start from the bottom and move his way up but that didn't take long as he showed great knowledge of most of the shinobi style of life. It took only two years to raise him to his graduating state which was when he was 14. Now, as a Genin, Nōzan could begin to explore the world and find his deeper meaning of it all. With only a couple of his first days as a Genin within Konohagakure, Nōzan as well as others experienced devastation within the very walls of their village and it was from the earth itself. On that specific day from all the rest, Nōzan lost his great grandmother who was basically his mom and his closest friend, Roku, the owner of his favorite tea house. Amongst losing Roku, Nōzan was given her will and the deed to the tea house while he also was given from her, a cat earlier that day by the name "Jehberjerack", a fat gray cat who looked as if he'd seen battles of survival, being scarred up. Burying his own mother after all ended and he helped save lives, he began to think of life giving him a bit of a sign and that he knew he must become stronger so that he wouldn't lose anything else dear to him, especially Misaki Uchiha, his darling. The next day after everything, Nōzan ended up going with Misaki and Toki to the Uchiha home while he was medicated slightly due to an ocular pain in his right eye while he was told by Daisuke Uchiha that he may end up going blind in that eye. After that, Nōzan had talked with Daisuke about the rules of the house and understood all of them which he was then showed to his room by Misaki. Not really having a problem with it, Nōzan planned to continue his life as a Shinobi, only to become stronger, to make sure he can protect as many as he could. '''Personality and Behavior''' '''Personality: '''Despite this clean-cut image however, Nōzan has an abrasive and unapproachable personality. He rarely shows emotion and often has a cold expression. His manner of speaking is rarely polite, and he often makes alienating comments that are coarse or inappropriate. His dark brand of humor, always delivered in deadpan, ranges from rude to outright vulgar. He tends to phrase things in a brash and insulting manner, and is not above provoking his opponents or belittling anyone who irritates him. This often unsettles people and makes him difficult to be around. However, Nōzan has a soft side, though he rarely shows it. One of his most defining characteristics is the great value he places on preserving human life. He himself has stated that he hates having unnecessary casualties, and advises his subordinates and comrades to properly use their judgement to avoid blunders that may cost them their lives. While Nōzan shows loyalty and consideration for his comrades, he shows no mercy towards his enemies, slaughtering them indiscriminately with an obvious indifference. When dealing with individuals he perceives to be enemies to mankind, Nōzan behaviour can become sadistic, and even vindictive. Nōzan often jeers at his enemies, remarking that he will enjoy watching them suffer, and describes in chilling detail how he intends to mutilate their bodies. He also seems to have an independent mindset, as many of his possible "missions" result in soloing through it all, with little direct cooperation with other comrades. Despite being very influential, and being looked to many as a leader by others, Nōzan often carries out tasks on his own, while rarely if ever needing any assistance. Due to recent outcomes of the earthquake hitting Konoha and Pinku Hana dying, Nōzan is becoming a bit more open with his emotions and plans to forge a new path that leads him to greatness but at this point, he is still the same to random people but to those he finds as friends, he shows them this open, strong suited side that is slowly coming into light. '''Behavior: '''While Nōzan shows loyalty and consideration for his comrades, he shows no mercy towards his enemies, slaughtering them indiscriminately with an obvious indifference. When dealing with individuals he perceives to be enemies to mankind, Nōzan behaviour can become sadistic, and even vindictive. Nōzan often jeers at his enemies, remarking that he will enjoy watching them suffer, and describes in chilling detail how he intends to mutilate their bodies. When he is simply walking around the village or generally around others, Nōzan shows no emotion and seems cold hearted. Nōzan also has a very weird habit where he constantly cracks his fingers. Around friends, Nōzan can be seen smiling and is also becoming a stronger spirited person. '''Solo Mission Behavior: '''When on his own, Nōzan tends to observe then strike with force and speed. He holds no reasoning to keep his skill back when he's simply wanting to complete a mission. No matter what, he will force his way into victory whether that means life or death. '''Appearance''' Nōzan is a pale skinned being whom has crow colored hair that hangs down to the back of his neck while holding the pink eyes of the Hana clan however, his are a bit different, holding a fire like pattern within them. Along his head, he wears his Konohagakure engraved headband which symbolizes him as a ninja from there. His body seems to be already that of a healthy person that could be used in many different situations however, his body weight seems to be almost entirely out of muscle while his height gives him a rather short stature. Among most of his attire, Nōzan wears long black bandages that cover up most of his arms and hands due to having multiple scars from previous training sessions with Pinku's assistant. Nōzan's fingernails can usually be seen painted black however, this is not the case, nor close to it. Every since a young child, Nōzan has been training in various ways and one of such was to use that of finger tip striking. Hitting trees with only his fingers alone, he ended up having blood staying underneath each fingernail which gives them a painted look and a black look when it's dark, dried blood. As for his clothing selection, Nōzan bears a rather interesting top that holds various shades of black along with red and gold. His top is in the form of a jacket that has the sleeves end at the elbows however, as for the upper body (not involving arms), it ends directly under his bellybutton while near the chest, his collarbone, neck and a bit of his chest are bare of any cloth. As for the collar of the coat, it is dressed in a white fur, more like known as rabbit fur, soft and fuzzy to keep a bit of warmth when needed. Along his waist, Nōzan wears a blood red underskirt that hangs down to the back of his ankles, the front of said underskirt only leads down to about the end of the thigh. The pants he wears underneath the underskirt is fitting enough to give him a bit more room to move and the fabric it is made from is of course flexible while they are colored black, they have random blood red rope tied around the knees, down to the ankles. The drawstring of the pants are a gold themed color while near the ankles can be seen a different color, more so of teal than anything. Covering his feet are of course shinobi sandals that expose his toenails which his toes are much like his fingernails, giving the look as if they are painted however, it is indeed dry blood. Underneath the bandages upon Nōzan's wrists are closed seals that he developed himself which is to hold his two extra chokutos in case he needs more metal or if he loses the one he holds upon his lower back within a loop connected to the underskirt. Upon the palms of his hands are the same closed seals which hold his ninja tools, a slight peak of his palms and wrists can be seen from the bandages, this allows him to make his unsealing more easier. Though now, with recent changes in his life, he may end up wearing other types of clothing, holding the Uchiha crest among them. '''Motto''' "I shall forge my own path to greatness and power, to protect everyone around me, even if it costs me my life in the end." "Much like the cherry blossoms of this world, I shall go where the wind takes me." "I'll cover these blossoms with your blood!" '''Statsbook''' '''Roleplaying Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) '''Spars and Battles''' '''Casual Meetings or Events''' * [[Uchiha House Guest/Sweet Home Konoha]] '''Story Progression''' * [[The Beginning of the Reign of Light]] * [[A Shaking Start]] '''Clan Specific''' '''Training Roleplays:''' * [[Contract and Summoning Technique / C-Rank / Nōzan Hana]] * [[Binding Snake Glare Spell / C-Rank / Nōzan Hana]] '''Approved by: Doctor Haruno'''